


I Am With You

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Baby Mine, Baby Yours, Baby His? [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Protective Rogues, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: As Barry followed the older man, he felt the eyes of the Rogues boring into the back of his head, Mick's especially. Soon enough, the pair were in the back room of Saints, Barry nervously glancing at the door."No one's gonna interrupt us, Scarlet." Len said gently. "What's going on?Barry took a deep breath. "Do you remember, when, um, you, me and Iris had, er-""Sex?" Len quirked an eyebrow. "Which occasion, kid? 'Cause the three of us have been together for a while now."





	I Am With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/gifts), [prouvairablehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts), [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts), [Mockingbird_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/gifts).



> Hey guys, I'd like for you all to consider this as somewhat of an apology, because I've ultimately decided not to continue with "Baby Mine, Baby Yours, Baby His?"
> 
> This has been a long time coming, and I had fun writing the three versions of that particular prompt that I *did* write, but my heart just isn't in it anymore. I'm sorry to those of you who've been waiting for more - I didn't wanna leave you guys empty handed, so I wrote this little fic for you. This is Coldwestallen, and it doesn't strictly follow the original prompt, which is why this is in its own fic and not part of the 'main' story.
> 
> Title Credit comes from "Not Alone" by Red

"Barry, what a surprise!" Len greeted, with his trademark smirk.

 

"We need to talk, Len." Barry replied, not so subtlety eyeing the Rogues listening in. "Alone."

 

"Think again, kid." Mick said, scowling. "Anything you wanna say ter-"

 

"Mick." Len shook his head. "It's a personal matter, not business."

 

"Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?"

 

Len nodded. "This way."

 

As Barry followed the older man, he felt the eyes of the Rogues boring into the back of his head, Mick's especially. Soon enough, the pair were in the back room of Saints, Barry nervously glancing at the door.

 

"No one's gonna interrupt us, Scarlet." Len said gently. "What's going on?

 

Barry took a deep breath. "Do you remember, when, um, you, me and Iris had, er-"

 

"Sex?" Len quirked an eyebrow. "Which occasion, kid? 'Cause the three of us have been together for a while now."

 

Barry nodded, it was true. After the first time, Barry and Iris had gotten attached. After a lot of talking they'd decided to try, all three of them. Together.

 

Barry took another deep breath. "It's just- Lenny, you know we love you, right?"

 

Len was taken aback - not by Barry's declaration, he knew of his partner's love for him, and they knew of his love for them - but by the tears welling up in Barry's eyes.

 

"Hey." He said gently, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "I love you, too. Both of you. What's wrong?"

 

Barry pulled back, wiping his eyes, and taking a third and final breath. "Iris is pregnant. We've traced it back to around the first time we all slept together. We have to wait until the doctors appointment to be sure on the dates, and we don't know which of us is biologically the father-" He paused. "I don't suppose it matters. Well it _does_ matter, but-"

 

"Barry, honey, you're rambling."

 

Barry shut up with an audible clack of his teeth.

 

"We're having a baby?"

 

Barry nodded, swallowing nervously.

 

"We're having a _baby!"_

 

Len was smiling - a proper smile, not his usual smirk. "We're gonna be dad's, Barry!"

 

"I know."

 

"Did you think I was going to be disappointed? Or angry?"

 

"Not really?" Barry shrugged. "Me and Iris were just..."

 

"Nervous?"

 

"Yeah." Barry nodded. He paused, and added, "Do you wanna go home?"

 

"Sure, Scarlet." Len smiled.

 

As they left the back room they were confronted by Weather Wizard pining Barry up against the wall.

 

"Barry Allen." He spat. "I thought I recognised you. Detective Joe West's foster son. You're dating West's daughter, aren't you? I wonder why you're swanning around Snart so much? Unless you're having an affair..."

 

"If that's the case, I must also be having an affair."

 

Mardon spun around, hands still in Barry.

 

"Iris?" Len asked. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Hi Len." She smiled. "I was just going to wait in the car, but I got bored."

 

Barry smiled, using Mardon's distracted state to get out of his grip. "Lenny knows."

 

"Good?" She asked, looking at Len.

 

"Good?" He nodded, making his way over to his partner's.

 

"What do you mean, 'I must also be having an affair'?" Mick asked suddenly. "You sleepin' with Snart too?"

 

"We're together." Len answered, looking at his oldest friend. "The three of us."

 

"Damn, boss." Mick smirked. "I didn't realise ya were so... _Kinky."_

 

Len raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you also in a triad?"

 

"That's different!"

 

"You're dating a guy and a girl too, though." Lisa pointed out.

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"So it's the same?" Barry asked. "How is Lenny kinkier?"

 

"Are we forgetting the fact that _Snart is dating a cop's kids?!"_ Mardon exclaimed.

 

"No, but it's not surprising, really." Hartley piped up. "Cold's always had a soft spot for the Flash. Having one for Iris as well isn't surprising when you think about it."

 

_"What?!"_ Mardon yelled, lightening crackling around his body. 

 

"Dude!" Barry complained.

 

Hartley rolled his eyes. "Barry, it's a wonder all of Central doesn't know."

 

"I'm surprised all of _Star_ doesn't know." Iris added.

 

"Hey!" Barry protested. "I'm not that bad!"

 

"Yes you are." Len said fondly.

 

Mick started laughing at Barry's pouting, and turned to Weather Wizard. "If it makes you feel better, Mardon, my partner's are part of the Arrow's team."

 

"Seriously?" Lisa laughed. "Am I the only one not dating a vigilante type?"

 

"Since when were you dating someone?" Len asked.

 

"It's... New." Lisa answered. "Linda's nice, Lenny. I promise."

 

"Linda?" Barry asked. "Linda Park?"

 

"You're Mystery Woman?" Iris asked.

 

"Wait, how do you both know Linda?" Lisa questioned.

 

"I work at CCPN with her, she's my friend." Iris said, and looked at Barry. "Um..."

 

"I dated Linda for a while, a few years ago." He paused, looking back at Iris, squeezing her hand. 

 

"Eddie was still alive back then." She finished, squeezing back.

 

Len wrapped an arm around Iris' waist. "So both of you can vouch for this Linda woman?"

 

Barry grinned. "Sorry Lenny, she's awesome."

 

"Damn." Len pouted. "I didn't get to threaten Mick's partner's either."

 

"You've met them?" Hartley asked.

 

"Less met, more walked in on them having Skype sex." Len smirked.

 

"Shut up." Mick mumbled at Lisa, who started laughing.

 

_"What the hell is happening here?!"_ Mardon interjected.

 

"Shut up, Mark." Shawna rolled her eyes. "Do Mick's parter's clean up nice, Cold?"

 

"Shawna!" 

 

"Have we broken Weather Wizard?" Barry stage whispered.

 

"He'll never be the same." Hartley stated dramatically.

 

"Aw, Marky." Axel patted the older man's shoulder. "It could be worse."

 

"How?" Bivolo asked.

 

"I don't know, it's just what you're meant to say when someone's in shock, right?"

 

Len smirked. "Well, I didn't see much of his girl, admittedly, but his boy's pretty attractive."

 

"You're just mad 'cause I saw Haircut first." Mick teased.

 

Len looked at his partner's, smiling. "Got everything I need right here."

 

"Gross." Axel fake gagged.

 

"Shut up Axel." Bivolo scolded. "It's sweet."

 

"Did Bivolo just...?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Roy's... Emotional." Shawna clarified.

 

"In good and bad ways." The man in question added.

 

"Don't I know it." Barry mock glared.

 

"Sorry." Bivolo grinned. _"Flash."_

 

"What is happening?" Mardon muttered.

 

"Honey, you're like a broken record." Shawna sighed, putting an arm around her boyfriend. "Let's take you home, hmm?"

 

"We should go too." Hartley stood up, taking Axel's hand. "Goodbye, all."

 

"Am I the only single Rogue?" Bivolo asked, following the couples out.

 

"I should go too." Lisa said, hugging both the men that were her brothers.

 

"Before you do there's something you and Mick both need to know." Iris said.

 

"Are you sure, Iris?"

 

"They're you're family, Len." Barry said.

 

"I'm pregnant." Iris smiled. "We're not sure how far along I am just yet, we're waiting for an appointment."

 

"Is Lenny...?"

 

"We don't know that either, but, biologically or not, Len's still gonna be a dad." Barry answered.

 

"Congrats, boss." Mick grinned. "Can I share this with Pretty Bird and Haircut?"

 

"If they don't mind Laurel and Raymond knowing, I don't see why not."

 

"As long as the rest of the Arrow team don't find out, for now at least." Iris said.

 

"How did you even meet Laurel and Ray?"

 

"It's a long story, kid." Mick hesitated. "It's probably better coming from them..."

 

Lisa, wanting to shift the attention off of Mick, hugged both of Len's partner's. "Welcome to the family, guys. I really should go, though, before I'm late for my date with Linda."

 

"Can I get a lift?" Mick followed her out, leaving Len, Iris, and Barry alone in the bar.

 

"Home?" Len asked, pulling out a set of keys so he could lock up Saints.

 

"Since when did you have keys for the bar?" Barry asked from the back seat, after the three of them piled into the car.

 

"Since I brought it." Len answered, putting on his seat belt.

 

"When did that happen?" Iris asked, as she also put on her seat belt, pointedly glaring at Barry in the rear view mirror until he did so as well.

 

"A couple of weeks ago." Len started the car. "I'd been thinking of investing in something a bit more, well, _legal,_ for a while. The Santini's were hoping to snatch it up - they've brought a lot of businesses in the area. Saints is one of the only places the Rogues can go and not get hassled, so..."

 

After sharing another look with Barry in the rear view mirror, Iris turned to their boyfriend. "You're good to your people, Len. Even when they annoy you."

 

Smiling, Barry added, "We're proud of you."

 

"So proud." Iris added.

 

"Thanks." Len muttered, a hint of red on his cheeks.

 

"When should we tell the rest of the Rogues, do you think?" Iris mused.

 

"Maybe we should let them process us dating before we drop the pregnancy bomb?" Len suggested. "Especially Mardon."

 

Barry snickered. "I think we broke him."

 

"It was only funny _after_ he wasn't threatening you, Bear." Iris exclaimed.

 

"I would have iced him if you hadn't showed up." Len replied. "While we're on the subject of telling people... How long can we get away with not telling your father? I'd rather not get shot."

 

"Don't even joke about it, Len."

 

"Don't worry Lenny, I won't let him shoot you."

 

"Barry!"

 

Len smiled as his partner's started bickering with each other. He never thought he'd ever get this domestic bliss he shared with Barry and Iris. He never thought he'd deserve it - he still didn't, not really - but every day spent with them knocked die the walls he'd spent _years_ building because of Lewis, every minute with his partner's made him feel warm and loved, even when he didn't, _couldn't,_ love himself.

 

"I love you." He said, when the pair stopped momentarily to draw breath. _"All_ of you."

 

"We love you too, Lenny." Barry smiled.

 

"I love you as well." Iris said to Barry, making his smile widen. "Even if you are annoying sometimes."

 

"Hey!"


End file.
